Aeitheiyniyah Thundrafire
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Aeitheiyniyah has very small, smooth, bright white scales with reflective sky-blue highlights visible around the outline of each individual scale as they reflect sun and ambient light. Her underside is lined with pale purple-violet smooth plates of variable size running from the tip of her tail to where her head and neck merge together. A single large back-swept frill runs from the top of her head all the way down her spine and tail which she can raise and lower at will to enhance or reduce her appearance and profile. Two large, expressive fins sweep back across either side of her head which animate and change inclination in accordance with her emotional state in a very active and lively fashion. Her eyes are large in size, featuring a sizeable navy-blue iris and wide pupils, accentuated by a muscular and expressive brow. She is an ordinary, archetypical Istarian Dragon lacking in any personal features which would set her apart from other dragons, though having lived in the cold regions of the world for generations has made her favour the element of ice above fire, coping with the intense and biting cold of the frozen wastes much more comfortably than she can handle the warmth of Dralk and other hot environments. In spite of this adaptive change, the undying flames of Drulkar will always burn deep within the dragoness' heart by racial heritage. Though the fire will always reside within, the same cannot be said for the rest of her body. Whenever she is exposed to open flames and lava baths, which so many other dragons enjoy, it is a painful and highly discomforting sensation from which her white scales and hide quickly shift into a sooty blackish-grey colouration and become hard, stiff and dry. This makes her very cautious around all forms of fire by default. Personality Aeitheiyniyah is a very outgoing dragoness with a love for conversation about anything and everything with just about all walks of life that can (and probably some that can't) speak back to her. She yearns to always remain in the loop of all the latest news, events and wisdom of the world around herself, having absolutely no reservations to approach large groups of strangers and leap in without even the slightest hesitation going into any social situations. In spite of this directness, she is very anxious of ever feeling left behind or confused by what goes on around her and generally does not take well to being excluded from any circles. This is especially prominent when she is among her close friends and family where the mere perception, whether false or true in reality, of such an occurrence can be emotionally devastating and heartbreaking to her. The white dragoness speaks with a clear Received Pronunciation accent whenever she employs the Common tongue. She is often emotional and not afraid to show her feelings to the public when she is sad, frightened or worried, though she tends to always carry herself with a diplomatic mind to not cause discomfort or misunderstanding among those she encounters. Making and taking care of friends and family is something she values greatly, bringing a smile or comfort to a friendly face is among the highlights of her days and she almost always has some encouraging words to say, it is to be considered a rarity whenever she is at a loss for words in any matter. Calling her a hopeless optimist would be an understatement, when she is in her usual good mood she almost always sees the bright side in everything with few things being remotely capable of putting a dent in her child-like enthusiasm and excitement. She is also well-known for keeping her childhood spirit, having an innate love for playing and performing activities other dragons may find childish. In times of danger and when she is forced to defend herself or those she loves and cares for, Aeitheiyniyah is a fierce combatant who draws upon primal magic to mercilessly assault her enemies and shield her allies from harm. For a dragon she particularly favours healing spells, investing great time and effort into ensuring that her restorative spells are at their highest potential. She seldom takes to the front of the field, rather naturally falls into formation standing diagonally behind the one she devotes herself to protect and support all the while surveying the surroundings with her keen eyes to keep the flanks under close watch and secure. Despite this, she tries to carry herself with a tactical mind and an opportunistic and adaptive fighting style, if an opening shows itself or is in need of being created and she sees her chance, she may fall prone to sudden but temporary recklessness. If someone she holds dear runs the risk of being killed or gets downed by an enemy in battle, she is known to break through the lines to sacrifice herself and save them without the slightest regard for her own safety. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Physical closeness. Learning and gaining new wisdom about anything and everything. Conversation. Adventure and exploration. Food and Drink. Spending time with friends and family. Sharing her wisdoms with others. Dislikes: Needless cruelty. Judging others. Feeling unwanted by those she loves. Hurting others physically or emotionally. Being alone. Facing disapproval/displeasure/disappointment of herself from loved ones. Strengths & Weaknesses Aeitheiyniyah is her strongest with primal magic, her physical strength is lacking compared to other dragons and her claws are often dull and poorly honed for inflicting any significant damage. She favours the element of Ice, frequently employing her frigid breath weapon defensively as well as offensively when threatened. While she can handle breathing the other elements like any Istarian dragon of proper training, she simply prefers the power of ice above all others. While she is unusually fleet of foot and agile for a dragon, often moving quickly to dodge out of the way of physical and magical attacks made against her, she is terribly poor at enduring pain. Any blow that strikes her and circumvents her armoured scales hurts a lot and if struck with multiple heavy strikes in a short amount of time it is often too much for her to endure and she falls, incapacitated by the crippling pain from her sustained wounds. Story (Backstory - Pre-Game Story) Aeitheiyniyah was the third and last hatchling born from her clutch. Her parents of birth were mother Alaeoriahnyvii and father Edeionegarth, both white dragons practically identical in appearance to her own self. Her parents had been struggling for centuries together to raise a family of their own but Alaeoriahnyvii seemed to suffer a particular difficulty with infertility which lead to clutch after clutch of eggs bearing not even a single live hatchling. The mated couple had lived for much of their lives together in a shared, secluded lair eastbound of the cities of Mahagra and Kirasanct. Alaeoriahnyvii was of Helian heritage, whereas Edeionegarth was a proud dragon of the teachings of Lunus. When the blight of Old Rachival threatened to spread further, Edeionegarth answered the call of duty shortly after Alaeoriahnyvii had laid a new clutch of eggs. He believed in its success to hatch as little as all the previous failed attempts, having left him emotionless and cold, over time having grown numb to the pain of their failure as parents and indifferent to his mate's attempts and belief any eggs would ever bear life. He departed to join the defenders, but he never returned or was heard from again. To Alaeoriahnyvii's great surprise and delight, the very last three eggs she had produced before her mate's departure proved to be fertilized and incubating, ultimately birthing three healthy hatchlings into her care. The last of of these three was Aeitheiyniyah. Two older siblings hatched almost month earlier: her sister Eayethoeiriyah and brother Ithoenorenthil, who she came to grow up with together for the first few years of her life. Alaeoriahnyvii was a very loving mother, spending all of her time to feed, teach and raise her hatchlings to be well-prepared for life and never suffering from a moment of doubt that they were deeply loved, making time for each and every one of them individually and for a time they lived a happy, relatively peaceful life together in close proximity to the lair. But that would one day change forever when the blighted from Old Rachival massed into a sudden assault force, marching up into the frozen mountains for some unknown purpose in the direction of their lair. While their mother was out gathering food, Aeitheiyniyah and her siblings played together inside the lair, entirely unknowing of what was approaching on the surface above. By the time their mother managed to return home they were already surrounded... In the chaos that ensued, Eayethoeiriyah was killed by the blighted attackers breaking into the lair trying to protect her siblings from being harmed while ordering them to fall back deeper into the lair and hide. Alaeoriahnyvii fought her way through the scores of the blight but was too late to save her eldest daughter. There was nothing else to be done but to guide and protect her two remaining hatchlings to escape from the lair with their lives and so they did. But as they came outside, suddenly a blighted, decaying dragon descended from from the sky and immediately attacked them, killing Ithoenorenthil in its merciless assault. Aeitheiyniyah was the only one of them quick enough to get into cover to save herself. Her mother was wrought with rage and vanquished the blighted dragon which took her son's life, or so she thought as its massive body fell lifeless to the icy ground. Grabbing her last surviving hatchling into her forepaws and taking to the wing, Aeitheiyniyah was shocked at losing both of her siblings so suddenly, it was just her and her mother left. They looked each other in the eye, equally heartbroken by the events but it seemed to be over now. Only the strong winds of the frozen mountains and the heavy beats of her mother's wings were heard. Out of nowhere, the blighted dragon returned with a murderous lust for vengeance and caught her mother by surprise, suddenly a sharp claw pierced through Alaeoriahnyvii's chest and into Aeitheiyniyah's in kind. The pain was unlike anything the young dragoness had ever felt before. It was difficult to breathe but there was no time to think of it. The strength of her mother was no more, despite struggling to hold on she lost the grip of Aeitheiyniyah and fell from the sky, spiralling down towards the ground lifelessly. The hatchling was in such intense pain from her gaping wound that she was unable to bring out her wings to save herself, plummeting at high speed towards the ground down below. In desperation she reached out her little paw towards her mother as she fell, feeling the ground loom ever closer. There was nothing she could do, she could not reach her and couldn't bear to watch. Aeitheiyniyah closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable impact head-first. There was a loud crack and a sharp spike of pain, then there was nothing more. Only a discomforting, total silence for a time, a perpetual darkness. But then, without warning there was the familiar sound of birdsong and nature. The feeling of soft dirt under her paws, she opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar location. The island of Skalkaar. Raising up on her feet, Aeitheiyniyah could not make sense of what just happened, but she immediately began to search the vicinity, completely lost and calling out in desperation, "M-mother..? Wh-where are you..? I am scared..." (Significant events of her Hatchling Stage of life - In-Game Story) Though Aeitheiyniyah did not find any sign of her mother in Skalkaar, she ventured ever onwards as she was trained by elder dragons who had tutored many before her. Devoting herself to learn from their lessons and seek ever greater wisdom and training, she came to meet many other dragons as her quest continued in search of her mother across Istaria. She made many friends along the way such as Lycheeberry and Shaadowscale among others. She quickly found a very special and cherished friend in Alikur. After expressing an interest in seeing her lair, Ecaeris Dormoira guided her in a journey from Kion to Bristugo and beyond, until they reached her lair as promised. Aeitheiyniyah could not hide her appreciation for being shown the location with such trust by the elder dragoness and asked ever so cautiously if she could stay in her home for the day. A request which was approved and set the dragoness facing the possibility of a new beginning. Though it was not decided there and then, it was only a matter of time before one pleasant encounter between the young hatchling and Ecaeris grew into something more. After a few days had passed, a deep trust had been established, at least on Aeitheiyniyah's behalf. She was small and lost, without a home and without a parent. After consulting with Ecaeris and her mate Cyanagos, the three seemed to find a deeper connection to one another and Aeitheiyniyah soon found herself adopted into their family as their daughter. With love back in her life, a place to call home and two elders looking out for her, the journey around the world seeking further training, wisdom and a mother lost became significantly easier to bear. After many trials, Aeitheiyniyah had grown strong in mind and body from all her experience of adventuring far and wide across Istaria and sought to embrace the traditional rite of passage, walking the same path as her mother of birth once did - the path of Helian. Undergoing her rites with the same devotion and dedication as all her other studies whilst being aided by her many friends and loving adoptive family, she made swift progress. Perhaps too swift as she could not comprehend the severity of what completing the rite would entail. In a grave misunderstanding on her behalf, after bathing the traditional obsidian mirror into the Pool of Teeth and gazing into it, she saw an adult dragon look back at her. Failing to associate to this being her own self, Aeitheiyniyah believed that she had finally found her long lost mother trapped inside the mirror in another dimension somehow. She carried on with preparing all the other components of the rite with more renewed hope and determination than ever, truthfully believing that the completion of he final ritual would release her mother from within the mirror and reunite the both of them together at last once again. While some of her friends overheard her enthuse of her hopes and dreams, none of them could bear to break the little dragon's heart. She cared so deeply and had sought her mother of birth for so long with such fervour. Aeitheiyniyah kept on believing as she did all the way up to the day the ritual was performed. Having her dear friends and family gathered for the occasion, she held up the phylactery with high above her head, with a statue made in the nigh-perfect likeness of her adult mother within the mirror. At long last the time had come, making a speech of gratitude to those who had gathered to witness her performing the final ritual she activated the phylactery and closed her eyes tightly as a bright light enveloped her. She felt strange, as if a great many things changed at once, but did not think too much of it at the time. When the bright light subsided and faded away, Aeitheiyniyah opened her eyes and looked around herself... Wait... where is mother? Did the spell fail..? What happened..? The dragoness took a few steps forward and looked down into the solid ice surrounding the site she had chosen for her ritual of ascension and was shocked to see her own reflection, that was not her mother, that was herself... Suddenly, she understood everything at once and what a fool she had been. It dawned on her she had been wrong all along, that her mother of birth well and truly was no more. It was only herself left, the sole survivor of her family and legacy. The realization of that the quest she had been on for her entire young life was nothing short of a complete failure broke her down. She could not bring herself to show it in front of all those who had gathered for her ritual and pretended all was well, spreading her grown wings and taking to the sky to join them in celebration. In that moment, many things changed. She quickly understood her true and deep feelings towards her most dear and cherished friend throughout her childhood, Alikur. The two of them were quick to pick up on that the feelings were mutual and could no longer be denied between them. Shortly afterwards, Aeitheiyniyah and Alikur proceeded to court each other and sought to become mates under the approval and blessing of Ecaeris and Cyanagos. A blessing which was granted by them both, setting Aeitheiyniyah upon a new purpose in her life to replace the one she had just lost. After the day neared its end, Aeitheiyniyah returned by her lonesome to the ritual site to gaze upon herself in the ice one more time. It was very difficult for her to accept that her mother of birth was no more. And now she had made herself adult, unsure of whether she was ready for this so soon ahead of her time. The dragoness needed some time for herself and flew down south from the mountain, settling down upon a field under a starry sky to sit down and look skyward. The tears of mourning could not be held back as she searched the skies for signs in the stars. "Wherever you are now, mother... i miss you so much. I hope you are happy and that you can see me now. That you are proud of me and what you see... This... this is Goodbye. I know now that i will never see you again..." (Significant events of her Adult Stage of life - In-Game Story) Though carrying on after coming to terms with that her mother was no more was difficult, Aeitheiyniyah tried to keep herself moving forwards. She was now regarded as an adult by many around herself and commanded a kind of respect and admiration she has not done in her younger days. Along with her physical maturity came a more developed, sharp and scholarly mind deeply interested in unearthing ancient draconic artefacts, seeking further understanding into all things primal as well as historical records and accounts, Aeitheiyniyah quickly became something of a chronicler and relic keeper, amassing a vast amount of items, especially of a draconic nature she could acquire from all ages of Istarian history into her hoard to be studied and researched. Though she had met him early on in her life when she was a hatchling, she developed close personal bonds with a dragon she considers to be a mentor and guardian to herself, Alegoran Icewind. Aeitheiyniyah came to see him as a guiding father figure who supported her development both emotionally and professionally as a scholar and advanced practitioner of Primal Magic, as well as gaining a greater understanding of herself and what she was capable of. Delving into fields of primal magic not many others would care for, Aeitheiyniyah sought a way to enjoy the best of both worlds so that she could enjoy being the grown dragoness she needed to be without sacrificing who she truly felt she was at heart - the young hatchling full of life and joy. With the aid of other daring and avid draconic scholars and friends devoted to its research, she discovered and learned to exploit a means of reversing and restoring the effect of Time's Ripple upon herself. Utilizing a protected, personal shrine within her lair and the unique properties of her own body and spirit as one of the Gifted, then entrusting Alegoran to act as her anchor through the process, a dangerous ritual was performed. Though i cost the dragoness her life, she successfully returned to the shrine to which she was bound, but her form and physiology had dramatically changed. Aeitheiyniyah awakened upon the floor and in the supporting elder's embrace as a Hatchling anew. Her memories were intact, but all of her experience of handling her grown up body and its Primal potency did not carry over successfully to her new form and would have to be learned anew. A small price to pay for the long desired gift she had now been given. Luckily for her, reverting the process to return to her full-grown self turned out to be as simple as to prepare her shrine with a spell and using her unique Gifted power of Recall to shift between her two forms as she desired. The dragoness could hardly be any happier with this discovery for herself, raising her personal enjoyment and quality of life immensely. After much preparation and deliberation, Aeitheiyniyah and her mate Alikur successfully built out their lair to safely accommodate a potential family of their own. An incubation chamber was carefully prepared and not long thereafter, Aeitheiyniyah laid her first clutch of eggs, keeping the event secret between her mate and herself. Fearing she may have inherited her mother's difficulty of producing fertilized eggs, she wanted to avoid raising the hopes and anticipations of her loved ones only to risk disappointing them with nothing. To her great surprise some of the eggs developed very quickly and before long there were no longer any secrets to be kept from the rest of the world when her first born child of her own, a daughter given the name Elieapidaenia, successfully hatched and took her first breath, with others soon to follow. A pivotal moment in time for the dragoness as she had now become a mother of her own. Though the hatchling was not a near-perfect copy of herself in features and scale colour, as Aeitheiyniyah and her siblings had been to her biological parents, it was her child, bearing the marks of both Alikur and herself. The personal pride and joy knew no bounds with the birth of the young life. Her change of personality to face the trials of parenthood was nigh-instantaneous, carrying on for raising and caring for her young by the method and example her own mother of birth had employed with her in the past as well as she could remember, while employing wisdoms of her own in tandem. Her bloodline was now passed on, she would care for her children for as long as she lived but henceforth, should anything ever happen to herself, the dragoness was reassured her legacy would carry on and her beloved mother would not have passed on in vain. (Significant events of her Ancient Stage of life - In-Game Story) As her ascension to ancientdom finally came to the dragoness in her tireless pursuit of greater wisdom and realisation of self, she began to feel a shift come upon herself. Having seen and experienced so much of the world around her, facing off against some of the most feared and revered enemies of the land, she spent more and more time in her lair, spending a great deal of time processing her experiences and conducting primal research in solitude. Though she yet remained occupied with raising her own family, her children had quickly grown and were soon ready to seek lairs and mates of their own and begin to make our their own lives independent of their loving mother. Aeitheiyniyah found herself in a state of twilight. With her mate often busy elsewhere bound and absent from her company, the dragoness began to fear a coming, perhaps inevitable sense of loneliness. With her spell developed in her adulthood to shift back into a hatchling still functional without flaw as an ancient, she began to spend more and more time in her youthful, true form, only drawing upon the full potency of her fully grown self when it was necessary. The slow, patient, contemplative and calculating mind of an ancient was very poorly compatible with her inner, energetic and impulsive youthful spirit. Though she embraced herself as an Ancient, she could simply not deny that she was much more at ease with herself in a physical form that matched her personality better. '(Ongoing Story - Current Active In-Game Plot Points)' Aeitheiyniyah and Alikur settled down in a lair by the settlement of Frost Boulder a short ways west of Kirasanct where they live together and gradually dig out their home ever deeper into the mountain, raising their own growing family. All the while, the draconic couple seeks new challenges and adventures together as well as each to their own. Though they have learned much in their time together, many secrets yet await to be discovered by them in the wide and vast world. Friends of old remain close to her heart and the bonds with her adoptive family grows ever stronger with each passing day as they set out together, hunting worthy prey, shaping their lairs and simply enjoy their daily lives in each other's closeness. Aeitheiyniyah has mastered her training but yet continues to intricately study the secrets of the primal arts, there is always something left to be learned and discovered. She is slowly growing accustomed into her Ancient body and its full range of capabilities. With no significant growth stages left before her, she spends her days honing and perfecting her skills as well as mind and body, passing down that which she has learned to others without reservations. She will likely struggle emotionally with the loss of her mother of birth for a very long time, though she has now fully grown into being her mother's equal as she was in life many hardships yet await. Letting go, no matter how time goes by, has proven difficult. A piece of the dragoness' heart and spirit missing from her wholesome, she seeks comfort in the company of others to numb the pain of her loss. Loneliness is her greatest fear, seeking lasting companionship and a recurring presence from others. Only time will tell what is in store for Aeitheiyniyah as her adventures and pursuits of wisdom continue ever onward! Trivia * Aeitheiyniyah was originally on the Order Shard many years ago under the name of Athiina, though under a vastly different backstory and personal history. This Archive Entry and any events described therein is valid for the Chaos shard only. * She is based on an existing original Non-Istarian character with a vaguely similar appearance, both iterations of the dragoness are played by the original creator. * "Thundrafire" is a surname given by her parents of birth, derived from three vaguely interpreted personal qualities, "Tundra" for being a dragon who favours ice, "Thunder" for having lightning-fast reflexes and reaction times and "Fire" for the burning passion in her heart for friends and family. * Should naturally be a Hatchling by age, but influenced by the ripple of time from her Rite of Passage, and then in extension receiving Drulkar's blessing from her Ancient Rites, she has become an ancient far sooner than she biologically would have been for a very long time. This is not without some noticeable effect on her overall psychology and personal development. Gallery AthinaHatchling InGame.png|Hatchling Aeitheiyniyah (In-Game) AeitheiyniyahArtMamaAndMe-ByLiseth.png|Artwork of Hatchling Aeitheiyniyah together with her mother by Liseth HIWTHI Commission ByRacktor.png|Artwork of Hatchling Aeitheiyniyah's adoption by Ecaeris and Cyanagos by Racktor AthinaAdult InGame.png|Adult Aeitheiyniyah (In-Game) AthinaStory-MINM.png|Adult Aeitheiyniyah mourning the loss of her mother (In-Game) AeitheiyniyahArtAdult-ByLiseth.png|Artwork of Adult Aeitheiyniyah by Liseth Category:Characters